Generally speaking, tool housing cases may comprise a tool storage part configured to store a power tool, and a lid having a bit storage part configured to store bits. An example of such a tool housing case is disclosed in EP publication no. 2 338 650 A2. Such cases are generally configured so that they can be carried by hand. Furthermore, in addition to bits, a power tool may require specialized chucking and unchucking tools, such as wrenches and chuck keys that are used when chucking or unchucking bits. It is therefore desirable to configure those specialized tools so they can be readily carried together with the power tool. The abovementioned bits, specialized detachable tools, wrenches, keys and other structures or devices that may be used with a power tool are generally referred to herein as “power tool accessories.”